Fire and Ice
by Waltz-of-the-Dead
Summary: Part Four of my Epic


**_Fire and Ice _**

**_Part Four _**

Darkness penetrating his mind probing like demons clawed fingertips he flinched involuntarily a low moan escaping his lips. /" Oh shit,"/ he silently thought /"I'm dead...lost to the darkness"/ A soft laugh in the thick blackness and an unseen hand reached from the deep shadows to caress the side of his face, making his skin crawl "Dante," a soft whispered horribly sweet voice, hissing maliciously. The slayer turned instinctively his hands falling to his hips his finger's questing for the handles of his guns. Be damned if was going to be tortured in death! A soft, slithering laugh this one more repulsive then the first, "Hahaha those will be of no use to you here, hunter." Dante growled his lips pulled back in a snarl his ears alert questing from the voice, Ebony and Ivory cocked and ready. "Show your self," he snarled the sound disappearing into the darkness.

"You shall see me in due time..." a voice hissed in his ear, a tongue licking its shell. Dante gasped wheeling to face his tormenter lashing out with his guns. Only to hit darkness, mocking laugher filled his ears enclosing him, suffocating him. "Hmm I can see why the vampire favors you...fierce as a raging fire, seething anger and heat." A slight pause the owner of the voice seemed to be contemplating something "How interesting, you give him seething heat, something he can never have...you are like a raging fire...and he is ice. None of his other pet's were like this...hm none of them lasted as long as have either" There was a moment of silence, and soon Dante began to wonder if the specter had decided to leave him at peace. To stop telling his that he was fool for ever even thinking the Alucard could possibly lov... When something moved in the darkness reaching out snatching his hands together twisting them back so that he was forced to turn away from his attacker. A whispering breath in his ear, "Yes I can feel it on you, smell it, taste it." A tongue languidly ran across the back of Dante's neck making him shiver and a moaning hiss flitted across his skin. "Hmm so arousing," the voice murmured its hips rolling into Dante's back, making him swallow.

Softly growling the hunter struggled against the hands that held him panic making his efforts harsh like that of a trapped animal. "Now, now we can't have that can we?" Nails dug into the soft flesh of his hands and an agonizing pain coursed threw his body, stomping up and down his spine making him fall to his knees, weak. "Mmm much better little hunter." The pet name that Alucard used for him, one that made him feel needed, wanted, now stung him like the lashing leather tongue of a whip. And so with blood dripping from his mouth Dante slightly slumped forward, his body suddenly tired and beaten. "Oh...have I already broken the vampires little toy. They always do have a taste for delicate things." A soft snicker followed "That's all you are...you know a toy for him...a whore." Silence the Dante's voice lowed with anger slowly slipped to the demon that held him "Go to hell." Another chuckle "I can sense your doubt..." Growling and spitting blood Dante slightly turned his head venom oozing from between his teeth. "Go fuck your self in hell." This comment earned him another agonizing twist of pain that seemed to be pulling his spine apart. "Arrogant filth!" the voice whispered the soothing tone gone replaced with an edge that seemed to cut into Dante's skin. More pain more intense this time ravaged threw his body "Think this is hell slayer?" This is nothing...your screams would be heard on earth and in heaven before I would be finished with you."

"Malice!" the pain stopped abruptly and Dante was becoming aware of another presence one that seemed to steal the life from his breath. "What the fuck do you think you're doing." Dante could hear the demon, who's established name he guessed was Malice, swallow. "Nothing boss just having a bit of fun with the vampires toy that's all." A dull snarl seeped from the gloom followed by the sound of flesh striking flesh, laced by Malice's scream. "Get out of my sight!" the order rang in the shadows laden with rage that seemed to roll of this new speaker in waves. There was a scrambling of what sounded like claws then silence. There was a soft grunt and Dante was hauled roughly to his feet his blue eye's inches from yellow glistening ones, and a breath thick with the smell of death washed over his face. "Consider your little session with Malice a warning...next time I will let him kill you with out hesitation." The hands released him and he was falling into the crawling darkness.

Dante woke with a start, one the jolted Alucard awake making the vampire sit up immediately Jackal drawn. But lowered the gun when he realized that his lover was in distress. Dante was sitting straight up his breath coming in short pants sweat was rolling from his body, off his forehead and into his eye's. "Dante?..." the vampire questioned reaching out to touch the slayers quivering shoulder, emotion swelling in his dead heart when his hunter flinched away from his touch. Swallowing he tried again softly whispering Dante's name his voice rich and soothing. This time he only let his fingers graze against Dante's shoulder, and when his lover didn't shun his touch pulled him into a loose embrace.

Dante allowed to be pulled across the bed his eyes blank and glazed he leaned against Alucard limp and lifeless. "What's wrong my little hunter?" he crowed gently in Dante's ear, tensing when he felt Dante's body tremble. The hunter slightly shook his head and turned his head to look back at Alucard his eyes holding a pain that was mirrored in his lovers own. Sighing the slayer closed his eyes and gently kissed the vampires neck the taste of his skin quickly becoming a comfort.

Alucard slightly moaned tightening his grip around Dante's waist his fingers trailing down to whisper against his lover's inner thigh. Dante smiled against the soft skin on Alucard neck softly biting the tender flesh, before moving down to run his tongue along his curve of collar bone. "Alucard..." he softly groaned tilting his head back to look at his lover. Looking into ruby eyes that were smoldering with lust, and want Alucard leaned down nuzzling the side of Dante's face. His fingers stopping their light caress to skim up Dante's well toned stomach stopping at his lover's chest. "Yes my Dante," he purred licking a tender spot behind the hunter's ear. Dante laughed turning to bit Alucard's shoulder "I could really use a shower." The vampire raised an eyebrow releasing Dante from his embrace "Of course..." Nodding with a slight look of disappointment heightened by the tears gleaming in his eyes the hunter rolling of the bed and stood on shaky legs. Slowly making his way to the bathroom his heart fluttering in his chest. He quietly shut the door and flicked on the light blinking as his eyes adjusted he slightly staggered to the shower and turned the taps before slipping in. He stood there letting the almost scalding water beating against his skin washing away the ravaging emotions that twisted in his skull. What if Malice was right...was he only Alucard's toy?

"That's all you are...you know a toy for him...a whore."

Against his will anguish surged threw heart making his gasp and put his hands forward to keep from falling on his knees. Blood tricked from his bottom lip where he head bitten threw it and a choked sob slithered from his mouth and was washed away down the drain. But the grating voice of Malice was not so easily relieved from him and the demons words still echoed in his skull eating at him like a virus. Closing his eye's Dante lowered his head until it was pressed against the tile in front of him, unaware that Alucard had heard all of his thoughts.

"Bastard..."

Dante his body slightly heaving turned to look when cool air brushed against his back, his eyes meeting Alucard's. Who was standing behind him his body trembling with rage and sorrow, his eyes alight with hatred for the demon that caused his strong lover to crumble completely. The slayer took a slight step back from the vampire as if scolded from the waves of anger the rolled off of Alucard's body, a soft gasp escaping his lips his eye's lowered. Alucard his movements slow reached forward and grasped Dante by the hips pulling him forward so that he could encircle his hunter's waist and hold him there, tightly. "My Dante," his whispered into silver threads of hair his fingers dancing a path along the hunter's spine. Reaching up he tilted the younger mans head back kissing him deeply and with such a heated force that his breath caught in his throat. Dante softly moaned his eyes slipping closed his fingers reaching to softly splay against Alucard's throat. The searing kiss stopped and Alucard's voice washed down on him "Look at me my lover." He softly commanded his fingers trailing along Dante's jaw line forcing him to look up, yet his eye's remained closed.

"Why do you not look at me?"

"Because I am afraid of what I will see in your eyes."

"So am I..."

Silence then smooth fingers began to caress the side of Dante's face the action begging him to open his eyes. /" Please Dante..."/ Alucard sighed mentally leaning forward brushing his lips against the slayers closed eyelids. Moaning Dante suddenly found him self-staring into red eyes swelled with some many emotions that they seemed to run down his lover's face like tears. There was no rejection, no arrogance; there was only passion, lust, want, a deep sadness...and something that Dante couldn't quite identify. "I would never hurt you my Dante." Alucard whispered against the slayer's lips his hand trailing down his lover's cheek, a caress that many thought him incapable of. Swallowing Dante encircled the vampire's waist with his arms kissing his shoulder.

"I know you would never its just your..."

"Let me prove it to you."

A low groan slipped from Dante's mouth and the gently spoken words and he turned his head offering his mouth in a kiss. Faintly smiling Alucard leaned down catching the slayers in mouth in his own, "I..." he kissed down licking at Dante's neck "intend to..." the slayer softly gasped his grip tightening around Alucard's waist. The vampire slightly laughed, shifting to the side he pressed his tongue against the scars that he had created on Dante's neck, the hunter cried out his knees almost buckling. "make you forget," he laved the wounds again smiling against pale skin when he felt Dante tremble "the words of Malice."

He licked at Dante's mouth running his tongue over his lover's soft lower lip nipping at the sensitive skin, a low gasp hissing from his teeth as Dante's hips bucked forward. Dante slightly laughed breaking the kiss to lap at the hollow of Alucard's throat, crying out in surprise when he felt the cold tile of the shower pressed against his back. He looked up at his lover then, taking in his beautiful face. He only knew the vampire in gloom and shadows but now in the harsh light of the bathroom his features were reveled as was the curves and swells of his statuesque body. Reaching up Dante lightly laid his hand on the side of Alucard's face, smiling when the vampire turned his head sucking and kissing on his fingers. Dante's slightly grinned, the soft caresses on his fingers becoming increasingly ravenous. The lips sliding across his skin demanding imitating things to come. Alucard glanced up at Dante his shining with amusement, roughly pulling Dante against him he pressed his mouth to the hunters in a forceful kiss. His tongue easily granted access, ran over Dante's teeth, and licked at the roof of his mouth. His lover laughed around the kiss wrapping his arms around Alucard's neck swallowing when the vampires hands curved around to his hips lifting his legs so he could wrap them around the demon's strong waist.

"Alucard..."

"Hush."

The vampire silenced him with a gently laid finger against his lips "Don't talk just feel," he whispered his eyes slightly narrowing taking one of Dante's fingers in his mouth sucking on the entire digit his eyes drifting closed. "Tell me," the vampire whispered when he released Dante's finger "how does that feel?"

"Divine...," came the breathless reply as Dante arched off the wall his hips rolling into Alucard's water slick belly. The vampire chuckled running his fingers along Dante's stomach his fingers brushing the tip of the slayers heated length. Dante's breath hitched and he rolled his head forward pressing it to Alucard's shoulder his breath panting. "Please...take me..." he whimpered his hands clawing at Alucard's back driving the vampire wild. But he held back...at least for the moment. "In time my little hunter,"

Dante groaned his breathing shuttering in his chest licking his dry lips shifting so that his length again rubbed against Alucard's stomach trying to relieve the seething heat. Alucard slightly growled placing his hands on Dante's hips stilling his movements his solid resolve beginning to crumble under the body of his wanton lover. The hunter looked up at him "Please kiss me," he breathed moaning when Alucard gave him a demandingly forceful kiss rolling his hops forward in a slow motion his hand leaving Dante's hips teasingly rubbing his inner thighs. Slipping up the whisper of his lover's heat making the hunter shutter against him, his hips bucking.

Groaning Alucard pulled him away from the wall holding Dante's entire weight against his body. He knelt down so that Dante was laying beneath him in the tub his head cradled by one of Alucard's hands the other had strayed to the hunters hip and rested there with a possessive weight. Leaning down he rested his forehead against Dante's "Mine," his softly whispered bringing emphasis to the word with a downward thrust of his hips. The hunter lips parted in a silent cry tightening his thighs around Alucard's waist "Yours," he moaned back arching up his back pressing him self-more fully against his lover. The vampire graced him with a half smirk his voice dripping from his mouth as a heated growl "And don't you forget it..." Dante swallowed nodding fire suddenly returning into his eyes he lapped at Alucard's neck "Yes Master," he whispered biting at tender flesh his tongue flicking out the lick the wounds.

Alucard hissed his mind loosing its clarity, becoming lost in a haze of lust, and the smell of unfinished sex. With water slick fingers he began to prepare the slayer his touch gentle, and smooth making Dante gasp and writhe. The vampire was slow and took his time drinking in each reaction like life giving blood. "A-Alucard," the vampire smiled his name was becoming a constant now, spilling from the hunters mouth as easily as water. Laughing the vampire leaned down kissing his love, in a caress that teasingly cruel pulling away only when their lips met. Dante whimpered in frustration bucking into Alucard's tormenting fingers his muscles straining fighting for any kind of release. Looking up in Alucard's face, his long black hair surrounding them like a thick curtain he licked his lips, the action begging for at least one passionate kiss. And who was Alucard to refuse? Bowing down he caught Dante's mouth in a seething kiss his tongue pushing past lips and teeth, mimicking actions that would be preformed on the hunter later. Dante softly moaned his own tongue exploring Alucard's mouth, his hands which had been so tightly gripping the vampires shoulders moving to cup the side of the vampires face. Running his tongue over the point of one of the vampires fangs drawing blood. Smiling he heard the vampire swear into his mouth his body tingling when he thrust his finger's into his yielding body a little to hard.

Alucard swore as blood filled his mouth, pleasure coiling around his spine making his hand jerk. He was slipping now the demon in his soul rearing its leering gaping mouth. His eyes strangely calm threw the whole session now become wild, the vampire within him flickering behind his red eyes. No more teasing no more preparing, 'now' the demon hissed in his head clawing at his mind making him snarl. His lips pulled back in a feral grin Alucard wretched his fingers from Dante's unprepared body, ignoring the whimper of protest. Quickly unhooking the slayer's legs from his waist he settled between Dante's thighs moving so that he heat was barely grazed his lovers. Even in his demonically lust clouded mind, the vampire, didn't want to hurt him. He bucked into Dante's stomach again hissing at the friction of smooth skin, watching as Dante thrashed water flinging from his hair his mouth open blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Alucard watched this all grinding their hips together in a force that was crushing, loving the sight of the hunter so lost in passion. Again anger welled inside of him at what the demon told Dante his pushed down harder burying his head in Dante's shoulder savagely biting into scars on the hunter neck, craving his blood, instinct telling him to mark what was his. The pure viciousness of the demon that loomed above him, thrusting into his stomach drinking his blood sent Dante over the edge. Crying out Alucard's name Dante gasped heat spilling across his belly, mixing with the blood tainted seed of Alucard. The hunter gasped his body slowly unbowing his mind becoming hazy and dark lost on the wave of passion he happily passed out.

Alucard stayed draped over his lover for a long while gasping murmuring Dante's name over and over nuzzling his neck pressing his tongue to the two wounds which he had so unmercilessly torn open. With the demon with in his slowly receding and his mind becoming clear, he began to feel a wave of guilt wash over him. Damned his demonic nature he cursed kissing the crown of Dante's head before gathering the emotionally and physically exhausted hunter in his arms and stepped from the shower, turning off the water telepathically. He made his way to the bedroom clutching Dante to his chest his eyes staring out into the darkness that lay behind the window. He sensed something out there watching, growling he stalked to the window and shut the curtains, only now realizing that if someone had been watching they would have had a perfect view of the bath tub. "Fucking perverted cock suckers," the vampire hissed returning to the bed and lying beside Dante. Wrapping his arms securely around the hunter's waist and nuzzling his face into damp silver threads of hair, Alucard fell into a peaceful sleep.

Malice slowly eased his lithe body from where had been sitting, propped against a set of gargoyles wings, watching the vampire and hunter for the past two hours. His twisted mind taking in every fluid motion, every time a mouth opened in passionate moan, mangled thoughts of torture slithering in his brain. He glanced to Maime, his brother, who was still lounging beside him his yellow eyes gleaming. "Fiery aren't they," he commented after a moment of silence uncrossing his arms, Malice laughed a harsh rasping sound "Yes...it shall be fun toying with them especially Alucard..." Maime smiled at his brothers wicked humor "Damned fool, becoming taken with someone so hated among the demon race." Laughing the pair climbed to the top of the roof their leather jackets hanging from their bodies like broken wings. "Lord Chaos shall be pleased that the hunter has something of value held so close to his heart." Malice grinned nastily turning to his brother his eyes becoming insane with blood lust. "I wonder if he makes the same delight noises during a torture session as he does when making love?" Maime smiled 'Well, we shall soon find out."


End file.
